heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Thundrr's Code Superstore
This character was created by Thundrrbolt. Do not use this character without explicit permission from her. FILES ONLY AVAILABLE TO LEVEL SEVEN CLEARANCE OR HIGHER. DO NOT PROCEED WITHOUT PERMISSION. ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL FOUND IN POSSESSION OF THESE FILES WILL BE PUNISHED (See section 4C of Experiment Files for more information) It is almost certainly more intelligent than it lets on. Proceed with extreme caution when feeding. DESCRIPTION Experiment 1143 is our biggest success so far. It has white, feather-soft fur everywhere but its underbelly, which has charcoal-colored scales. These scales are somewhat leathery, allowing for flexibility, but thick enough to be protective. It has tow ivory-colored horns that have a slightly wavy shape, and have yet to break during sparring (several other subjects' horns/spikes have broken, indicating unusual skeletal strength. This could be sheer luck, however). The subject also has claws that appear to be made of silver. This is suspected to be an effect of the RainWing genetics in it. These talons can partially retract, allowing nearly silent ground movement and reduced damage to 1143's talons. It has a normal-looking set of fangs, with two slightly longer canines similar to a RainWing's venom-spitting fangs. These have not revealed any venom or toxin contained in them. 1143 has a set of massive, feathered wings that are jet-black. These wings are incredibly strong and flexible, allowing for quick maneuvers in flight and longer flight times. The feathers on these wings seem to have a slight waterproofing film, meaning the subject could, in theory, fly in the rain for some time. The subject has a body shape similar to a SkyWing. It has noticeably stronger muscles in the front of its body than the back. It has an elegant tail that tapers to a perfect end, and can be used sort of like a whip if necessary (this has been observed to pain the subject whenever this tactic is used, and is only a means of temporary distraction). It can temporarily stand on two legs, but for no longer that a minute or so before losing its balance. text here PERSONALITY text text here HISTORICAL FILES Note 01: Subject hatched with thin fur coat and a few downy feathers on its wings. Note 04: Subject has reached three months of age. it now has a soft fur coat and its wings are completely covered in downy feathers. Note 10: Subject is one year old. Has grown proper feathers. text here IMAGE GALLERY ALL IMAGES ARE CONFIDENTIAL . . . . . . Can't stop thinking about if and when I'll die For now I see that "if" and "when" are truly different cries For "if" is purely panic and "when" is solemn sorrow And one invades today while the other spies tomorrow has never been to oovoo javer We're surrounded and we're hounded There's no "above" or "under" or "around" it For "above" is blind belief and "under" is sword to sleeve And "around" is scientific miracle, let's pick "above" and see has never been to oovoo javer For if and when we go "above", the question still remains Are we still in love and is it possible we feel the same? And that's when going "under" starts to take my wonder But until that time, I'll try to sing this has never been to oovoo javer If I keep moving, they won't know I'll morph to someone else What they throw at me's too slow I'll morph to someone else I'm just a ghost I'll morph to someone else Defense mechanism mode has never been to oovoo javer Lights they blink to me, transmitting things to me Ones and zeroes, ergo this symphony Anybody listening? Ones and zeroes Count to infinity, ones and zeroes has never been to oovoo javer I'm surrounded and I'm hounded There's no "above", or "under", or "around" it For "above" is blind belief and "under" is sword to sleeve And "around" is scientific miracle, let's pick "above" and see has never been to oovoo javer For if and when we go "above", the question still remains Are we still in love and is it possible we feel the same? And that's when going "under" starts to take my wonder But until that time I'll morph to someone else, I'm just a ghost •NAME• Intro Ref here/ref credit Appearance has never been to oovoo javer Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png INTRODUCTION Subject 9816 is part of Project Divinity, which was created by Fear. She is property of Thundrr, do not use her without permission. |} PHENOTYPE Subject 9816 is a combination of primarily IceWing DNA, along with arctic wolf, caribou, and salmon shark DNA. Her scales are a striking, perfect, matte white. She has an elegantly shaped face, with two rows of serrated teeth, like a shark's. She has a mane of needle-sharp fur, similar to an IceWIng's spike mane. She has these same furs on her shoulders and the end of her tail. She has a wolflike nose, the only dark thing on her body. 9816's eyes are bright blue, like the noon sky in the IceWing kingdom. She has two elegant, curved horns that appear like a caribou's, the ends of them sharp and able to pierce scales with ease. NOTE: These horns shed yearly, much like a caribou's antlers do. Subject 9816 has no wings (possibly as a side effect of genetic modification?) PERSONALITY text text text HISTORY text text text NOTES text text text INTERACTIONS Name: text Name: text IMAGES •Raine• ref here Appearance Raine is one of the few hybrids of a Pantalan dragon and a Pyrrhian dragon. Her body shape is very much like a HiveWing, the only difference being larger back legs. Her wings are similar to a SkyWing's, albeit smaller. In her wing membranes, you could see the same vein-like pattern in a HiveWing's wings. Her scales are mostly a deep red. She has black stripes similar to a tiger or a bee. Her underscales are also jet-black. Her wing membranes are a lighter red, and her horns and claws are white. Her eyes are bright blue, like a fireborn SkyWing's. An extremely unique feature she posesses are three iridescent scales beneath each of her eyes, almost like a NightWing's silver scales. These scales shine a pastel rainbow in the light, and appear silver in low light. Raine has several piercings adorning her ears, ranging from hoop earrings to gauges and stud earrings. She has a brow piercing over her right eye, and a small silver septum piercing that's usually a thin silver ring, but will occasionally wear a heavier-looking golden one. She likes to wear silver rings, and sometimes wears 2 on a finger. Raine usually wears sleeveless shirts and camouflage or black jeans, usually with several holes in them. She wears black eyeliner and some eyeshadow, but little makeup beyond that. Personality Raine might appear to be the edgy, emo teen that hates everything and everyone, but surprisingly, isn't. She tries to be nice, but if she and another dragon don't get along well, she'll appear rude and apathetic. She hates having to talk to other dragons or in front of groups, and will almost have a panic attack every time. She thinks she has social anxiety, but hasn't had it professionally diagnosed. Contrary to her shy, awkward, anxious first impression she makes on others, she's super loud and funny with her friends. She will scream, laugh, and magically become a socialization MASTER whenever she's with friends. It's pretty hard to get Raine angry or on her bad side. She is generally neutral towards others she doesn't know, but if someone annoys, angers, or otherwise gets on one of her friends' bad sides, you'd better believe she will H A T E that dragon with every fiber in her being. Raine likes alternative, rock, and metal music, with some of her favorite bands being TØP, P!ATD, and AJR. History *hatched two years before her brother, Riley *was a shyish dragonet *never talked to anyone, had like 1 friend *met bestfren in about 4th grade, basically twins *started band in 5th grade, percussion *switched to m e l l o p h o n e in 9th grade bc there were too many percussionists in marching band, then back to percussion once other dragons graduated *discovered she may have social anxiety asadfdagfdsgfdfagggggggh Relationships ask on my message wall or in the comments to be added! Name: relationship Name: relationship Name: relationship Trivia - She can actually give speeches pretty well, she just gets super nervous whenever she has to. - Raine wants to do something with film as a career. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png •Miasma• Intro You are lost. Hopelessly lost. You knew you shouldn't have wandered so far. Thick fog obscures everything more than a few steps away from you. You know you're near the MudWing border; the ground is squishy and way too muddy for a RainWing. It'll take forever to get this mud off your talons. Worst of all, you haven't found any fruit to eat. You hear a twig snap off to your right. You whip your head towards the sound, instinctively baring your fangs. You see a leaf twitch in your peripheral vision. A dragon emerges from the thick undergrowth. It- no, she,- is about average height, carrying a crudely made bow and quiver of about 14 arrows. She stands tall, fearless, as she approaches you. Traveler, are you lost? a voice resonates in your head, melodic and fierce. You nod. The dragon points north. Go, now, to your home. Your family waits. You nod, spreading your wings, and flying in the direction the dragoness had pointed. Soon enough, the fog clears, and you find yourself in the RainWing village. You wonder who the dragoness was for a moment, but the thought soon vanishes. Appearance Miasma is a hybrid, and very obviously so. Her scales are a deep brown, blending in perfectly with mud or tree bark. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png ok now im using digitaljackal's free formats stuff why am i like this INTRODUCTION Subject AMR11 will be the perfect warrior. Strong. Fast. Able to fly. It will be able to smell enemies from miles away. If we can just get the DNA splicing right, it will be the last Warborn we need. |} PHENOTYPE AMR11 wasn't what we hoped it would be. It has the general look of a SkyWing, with dark orange scales and large wings, but their scales are more like leather and their wings aren't as strong as we'd hoped. It has stiff russet fur on its neck, shoulders, and on top of its head, and a bit on its snout. At its longest, on its shoulders and lower neck, the fur is approximately three and a half inches in length. On its upper neck and head, it sticks up straight and is about two or three inches. At its shortest, the fur is only a few centimeters. Its eyes are very unsettling. Their eyes are like a fireborn SkyWing's (perhaps they would have been one?) but more... intense. They're almost too draconic. It stares at you like it's planning something, but it couldn't be. Its IQ is much lower than the average dragon's. PERSONALITY text text text HISTORY text text text NOTES text text text INTERACTIONS Name: text Name: text IMAGES Category:Coded pages Category:Thundrr's stuff